


Eating In

by Cori Lannam (corilannam)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Femslash, Office Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/pseuds/Cori%20Lannam
Summary: Gwen's having a busy day, but Morgana still decides to surprise her for lunch. Unfortunately, so does Arthur.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/gifts).



> Happy belated holidays, nomical! Since you said you ask for Gwen/Morgana office smut every year, I hope this contributes at least a little bit to satisfying your craving!

Gwen hated being late. It was not her biggest pet peeve (she reserved that for other people who were late), but it was a sure way to bugger the entire morning.

The office was already humming with activity when Gwen finally got in, already feeling done in after a half hour standing packed in a sardine tin pretending to be a stalled train carriage. She hurried between the secretarial desks toward her office, dreading her inbox nearly as much as the stack of papers balanced under her coffee cup. She had meant to deal with them last night, but then Morgana – well, Morgana had made an executive decision they could wait another day. 

"Sorry!" Merlin whipped past her, tea pot held high as he scurried toward Arthur's office. "Public health crisis! Emergency tea infusion in progress!"

A waft of Arthur's favorite Yorkshire Gold tickled Gwen's nose and her mouth started to water. She looked down at the cup of cheap train station coffee in her hand and sighed. She wasn't even that fond of coffee, but her dad had taught her never to let anything go to waste, even if she could more than afford it nowadays. 

Tea later, she promised herself. A reward for work well done.

"Merlin! That was a new tie, you imbecile!" 

("You would never guess that those two have been dating for almost ten years," Gwen had once commented to Morgana as they had spectated a particularly spectacular row, sharing a bag of microwave popcorn.

"Nope," Morgana had replied. "You'd think they'd been married for twenty.")

"Sorry!" Merlin breezed back out of Arthur's office and past Gwen. Then he made an abrupt stop and pivot to look down at her crap train station coffee with interest. "Oh, is this for me? You don't fancy this stuff. Arthur has tea, if you'd like some."

His deft fingers plucked the cup from her hand, relieving her of the crap coffee and the guilt of not drinking it at the same time. As he vanished around the corner, Gwen felt lighter, as though she had been absolved of her tardiness. 

Her hips regained a little of the sensual slink Morgana had left her with this morning as she walked into her office and dumped her armful of files onto her desk. They were urgent, yes, but in all honesty, they could wait five more minutes while she had a tea and a bit of a chat.

She left them and walked next door to Arthur's corner office, where he was already dropping two sugars into a second cuppa, just the way she liked it. 

"You are quite late, Guinevere," he said, too jocular to be truly chiding. "I can only assume it's because you ran out of tea and thus could not find your way out of your flat without aid."

It certainly was not because Arthur's sister had fucked her brains out with a dragon-cock dildo. No, indeed.

"You really should let Morgana give you a ride," Arthur continued.

Gwen's heart clenched in her chest for a horrifying moment. She hadn't said that out loud, had she? No, surely she hadn't.

"She was just telling me again this morning that she goes right by yours every morning anyway." Arthur leaned closer, conspiratorial. "She's got heated seats, you know. Much better than the Tube."

Relief drained all the adrenaline in a rush, and Gwen sat back and sipped her tea with a little smile. "I do let her give me a ride from time to time. I know all about how hot her seat is."

Arthur blinked and shifted uncomfortably for a second before giving a firm shake of his head as though banishing inappropriate images. Gwen laughed and reached for the teapot, her normal morning cheer restored.

***

After a few hours of dealing with the end-of-the-year financials, Gwen's cheer was flagging. She had only had time to venture out of her office once for more tea, and she had not had so much as a glimpse of Morgana all day. She had weakened her professionalism enough to text Morgana a whimpering complaint a half hour before, but no matter how often she glanced at her phone, it stayed quiet and dark.

She had been staring at the same earnings chart for at least three minutes when she heard a light and familiar tap at the door. By the time Morgana slipped into her office and closed the door behind her, all the numbers seemed distant and unimportant. 

"Hello, you." Morgana came around and perched on the edge of Gwen's oversized mahogany desk, and Gwen pushed her chair back enough to be able to look up at Morgana's smile. "I missed you."

Gwen allowed her fingertips to brush Morgana's stockinged calf. "I missed you, too."

Morgana bent down and murmured, "Kilgarrah's missing you as well. He told me this morning, before I left."

"Morgana!" Gwen gasped around a shocked giggle, horrified and a bit pleased.

"What?" Morgana's eyes widened in an exaggerated performance of innocence. "Can't I pass along regards from a mutual friend?"

Not when they were in the office and that friend was a giant black dragon dong, no, Gwen thought not. Though Kilgarrah had been so very good to her last night.

"In fact, he asked me to give you a kiss from him when next I saw you," Morgana said and laughed when Gwen immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. "Silly Gwenny, you know that's not where he likes to kiss you best."

Morgana kicked off her heels, and then with feline grace, slipped down into the gap that Gwen had so foolishly left between herself and the desk. "Morgana!" Gwen hissed and reached down to pull her back up, bat her away, anything. But her hands only found themselves buried in the thick silk of Morgana's hair. The sensation around her fingers, against her palms, undid her will to fight this. "Morgana."

"Shh, my love." Morgana gripped Gwen's thighs, rolling her chair back against the desk and then pulling Gwen to the edge of her seat. "Just a little kiss hello, then I'll leave you to your work."

"Just a little kiss," Gwen murmured, closing her eyes as her thighs spread to let Morgana fully between them. "Impolite not to say hello."

"That's right." Morgana's lips brushed along Gwen's inner thigh, and then her breath gusted hot over Gwen's mound. Gwen spared a moment of profound thanks that her morning rush had not allowed time for nylons before Morgana's mouth pressed soft over the thin satin of her knickers.

"Oh...hello." Gwen shivered at the frisson of pleasure when Morgana's tongue darted out to prod at her clit through the fabric. A rush of blood responded, making her twitch.

"Mmm." Morgana nuzzled between her legs. "I can tell you miss our friend as much as he misses you. Are you remembering his attentions?"

She was now. The memory was a sensory echo, the stretch and weight of the silicone, the drag of every sculpted ridge as Morgana had eased it inside her. Her clit pulsed once, twice, and then her eyes flew open. "Oh God, Morgana, tell me you didn't bring it with you."

Morgana drew back and threw an incredulous look up at her. "Bring a dildo into the office? Are you mad?"

Gwen sighed with relief, though part of her (mostly the part between her legs) felt a little disappointed as well. As usual, her lover read the emotions from her face, and a wicked grin spread over Morgana's lips. 

"However," she said and bowed her head again. "I think I can be of some comfort in his absence."

This time her tongue pressed longer, wetter over Gwen, who understood that this could not end with a simple teasing kiss if it went on another moment. Still, she clutched at Morgana's hair, keeping her in place even as she said, "We're still at work."

"So? It's my lunch hour, and I can spend it eating whatever I like." Her thumb slipped under the fabric and began rubbing slow circles into Gwen's clit. "You can keep quiet, can't you, Gwenny?"

Keeping quiet had never been Gwen's strong suite, but it no longer mattered. Morgana's thumb was sliding down, dipping into her folds, and Gwen's body was already melting with the promise of pleasure. 

"I can keep quiet," she whispered and lifted herself up to help Morgana push her skirt up around her waist and slide her panties over her bum and down her legs.

"And you can keep working, can't you, darling? It's so good of you to let me spend time here. I know how much you have to do today."

Gwen fumbled for her keyboard, stared at it like a child trying to play with her parents' tools. She did have so much to do today, and this was the last thing any two people in a secret office relationship should be doing in the first place. 

But Morgana was under her desk, between her legs. Morgana was touching her, and the sheer taboo of it already had her hot. When she remembered the door was not locked, a spike of arousal shot through her. "I can keep working."

"Good." Morgana kissed her knees, her thighs, upward to the junction of her hips. When she reached it, this time no fabric came between her lips and Gwen's skin. 

A daub of wet heat touched her clit, a flick of Morgana's tongue. The heat sank into her, calling forth new heat, new wetness from inside her. One tiny, choked moan escaped her throat as it began to build.

"Shhh." Morgana's breath warmed her from clit to cunt. "Quiet, love. You promised."

Gwen obediently clamped her lips together just in time to muffle a squeak as Morgana's mouth closed over her clit for a good suck. Morgana paused at the peak of it, as though considering how to proceed next. Gwen's clit throbbed under the suction, until finally, Morgana's tongue swept up over her clit to break it. 

Soft, strong hands gripped Gwen's hips to pull her harder against Morgana's mouth. Morgana sucked her again, and again. A little pause between each suck, just long enough to let the blood rush in a little more before the next suck seized her mid-throb. 

The pleasure began to swell, warm and rich in her belly. She let out a slow sigh and closed her eyes to focus on the building feeling. Now Morgana's tongue was sliding down into her slit, licking into her in the bold strokes that characterized everything about the woman Gwen loved.

Gwen realized she had started to slump forward onto the desk when Morgana pulled off her and sank her teeth into the skin of her inner thigh. She straightened with a gasp at the blissful pain. 

"You are definitely not working," Morgana chided and kissed the tender spot. 

"I am," Gwen protested, though she might have sounded more convincing if her hands weren't now cradling Morgana's glossy head. "And if I weren't, it would hardly be my fault, would it?"

Morgana's hand slid up Gwen's thigh until her thumb could reach Gwen's clit once more. "Maybe I should relax you a little more. Give you something to focus on."

Two of her fingers rubbed down the length of Gwen's slit, teasing between her labia. Gwen bit down hard on her bottom lip and clutched Morgana's head harder. "Christ, Morgana."

"I'm sorry I don't have anything to put inside you." Morgana's fingertips pressed harder against her, until they started to slip on. "But I think I'd still like to get you nice and open."

Morgana set to work without Gwen needing to answer. Soon, she had Gwen very nicely open, slick and wet around her fingers. The bliss now was a steady, spiraling thing—Morgana knew exactly where to rub to keep the pleasure moving through her.

Even her extremities felt it now. Gwen held up her hand to look at her fingers. Each time Morgana pressed into her, it tingled into her fingertips and down into her toes. She giggled and started to type again, just to feel the pressure in the pads of her fingers.

Working while fucking. Maybe Morgana was onto something after all.

Gwen had typed a whole sentence and just started to rub her foot over Morgana's back when – three sharp raps on her office door. 

"No! Don't come in!" she yelped involuntarily. Three sharp raps meant Arthur, and Arthur really, really could not come in.

He came in. "Oh, don't be dramatic, Gwen. I know it's a busy day, but you're a bloody financial genius, so it's not like you don't have time for a bite."

Arthur left the door open (wide open, which made Gwen feel so much more open herself) and dropped his usual Pret sandwich and bag of crisps onto the desk. 

The desk. Just above where Morgana's bum must be pressing against the wood. Morgana, Arthur's sister, who still had two fingers buried in Gwen's cunt.

Arthur rolled his eyes at her squawk of protest. "Come off it, you've the same desk I have. It can take a little salt and vinegar, yeah?"

Below her, Morgana laughed silently. Gwen could feel it on her thighs, in the tremble of mirth between their tangled limbs. Then Gwen felt herself rolling forward, drawn more snugly under the desk. She tried to give Morgana a warning kick, but her legs were now trapped, spread wide on either side of Morgana's body.

As Arthur noisily unwrapped his sandwich, Morgana started to slide her fingers out of Gwen. Gwen started to sigh with relief and disappointment at the withdrawal.

But Morgana pushed back in, indomitably firm into her softness. Gwen gritted her teeth against the flare of renewed pleasure—which flared hotter when Arthur lifted his head to look right at her. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"No, nothing," she said too fast as Morgana's fingers crooked in just that spot. She stared back at him, wide eyed and unblinking, until he slowly tilted his head to one side.

"I can go, if you really need to work," he said. "Do you want me to leave you in peace?"

Yes, yes, yes, get out, get out and let Gwen get off and Morgana escape with everyone's dignities intact. For the love of God, yes.

Morgana nuzzled her thigh, then nipped it with a Cheshire Cat smile Gwen could feel on her skin.

"No," she found herself saying. "It's fine, of course. Just... don't mind if I stare at this document meanwhile."

Arthur waved a forgiving hand before devoting himself to his egg salad. "Blame Merlin for it, anyway. He said he was too busy to eat lunch today. He's still hunched over his computer, ignoring me and pretending he's swamped with work."

Gwen was also hunched over her computer, ignoring him as Morgana finished stroking her inside and pulled her fingers free. They left Gwen empty and aching, her skin stretched too tight over her body. She fixed her eyes on the screen and tried to brace for what she knew was coming next.

Of course, there was no way to prepare for Morgana's soft, hungry mouth.

"I know what he's really doing, though. His super-secret baking vlog? He posted a new one last night. It's been driving him crazy all morning not getting to read all the comments on it."

So soft, so wet, melting Gwen right through the core of her. Christ, Arthur was right there, having his lunch while Gwen was serving as lunch for Morgana barely an arms' length away. She fumbled to turn on her desk fan to cover the faint wet sounds and clear the scent of sex drifting up.

"He thinks I don't know about it, but I know about it. I know everything that goes on around here. Jesus, Gwen, it's winter. Why do you have the fan on?"

Not that Arthur probably knew what a vag smelled like anyway. Gwen burst into giggles and covered her face. Morgana's tongue was circling her clit in a gentle, tickling tease, and it was just too much. It was all too much. She rocked her hips against Morgana's face, the movements completely out of her control now.

"Are you quite all right? What—oh, hello, Merlin. Finally freed up some time, have you?"

"I was just looking for Morgana," Merlin's voice said. Gwen's head snapped back up to find him standing in that wide-open doorway. "I was hoping she was still in here."

"Nope!" Gwen plastered a desperate grin onto her face just as Morgana sank her tongue deep. "Just us, so sorry!"

Merlin shrugged and started to turn away. But then he stopped and frowned, looking at something on the ground. With a great effort, Gwen managed to divert enough of her concentration to follow his gaze.

One of Morgana's heels was lying on the floor next to Gwen's chair. The desk hid it from Arthur's view, but it was sticking out enough to just be visible from Merlin's height in the doorway. 

Oh, God. Oh, great bloody buggering Christ. 

Merlin frowned at the shoe for another moment. Then he looked at Gwen, clearly taking in her glassy eyes and flustered demeanor. Then his eyes went very large and his mouth opened and shut several times before he finally clapped one hand over it.

Arthur rummaged through the packet looking for the best crisp.

Recovering fast, Merlin dropped his hand and beamed at Gwen with total delight. Oh my God, he mouthed at her before slumping against the door jamb, shaking with silent laughter. Oh my God, oh my God.

Gwen started to muster a glare, but then Morgana's fingers dug into her bum, pulling her hard against Morgana's mouth. Oh my God, she mouthed in her own turn. Her climax was building fast, and Morgana had clearly decided it would happen with as many people in the room as possible.

Merlin had turned to lean his shoulder against the jamb, arms crossed, watching her with a huge grin. Gwen tried again to glare, but it was no use. She was too close. She was going to come, so soon and so hard.

Arthur was talking again. He sounded garbled and far away.

She gripped the edge of her desk and stifled the groans trying to get out of her mouth. Morgana was working her hard and steady now, forcing her up into climax.

Merlin uncrossed his arms to wave invisible pom-poms at her. Gwen let out a choked laugh, and gave up. She closed her eyes and covered her face and let the first waves of gorgeous pleasure wash through her body. 

Morgana kept on, working her through it, throb after throb until Gwen's thighs finally slackened. Even so, she mouthed at Gwen softly after, drawing out the afterglow.

"Come on, Arthur," Merlin was saying when Gwen could finally spare enough of her brain to look up again. "You've driven poor Gwen into despair. Let's leave her to it, yeah?"

He threw her a wink as he hustled his grumbling boyfriend out the door, blessedly (and firmly) closing it behind them. Gwen slumped back in her chair, leaving it to Morgana to fight her way out from under the desk and Gwen's pleasure-heavy limbs.

"All right, sweetheart?" Morgana asked when she was once again perched on the upper side of Gwen's desk. 

Gwen smacked Morgana's thigh and then started giggling again. Arousal was still sparking inside her head. She reached for the buttons on Morgana's blouse; her own body had nothing left to give, but Morgana was still ripe for pleasure. "You are a terrible person. You know Merlin is going to tell Arthur sooner or later, don't you? Probably sooner."

Morgana caught her hands with a serious look. "Would that be so bad? If he knew? If everyone knew?"

Slowly, Gwen shook her head. "No. It wouldn't be bad at all, beyond the absolutely horrific conversation we're going to have to start with. But then at least we could come to work together, yeah?"

Morgana's entire face glowed with the joy of her smile. "I do have heated seats."

"I'll heat your seat," Gwen threatened vaguely, freeing her hands and then freeing Morgana from blouse and bra.

"Gwenny, we really should lock the door this time."

"Should have thought of that before, Pendragon." Gwen's mouth closed warm and wet over a nipple, down along the swell of her breast. "No time now."

After all, it was a busy day. She hadn't even had lunch yet.


End file.
